mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon
Pokémon (ポケモン Pokemon), abbreviated from the Japanese title of Pocket Monsters (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā) and currently advertised in English as Pokémon the Series, is a Japanese anime television series, which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is part of the Pokémon media franchise, based on Nintendo's Pokémon video game series. The great majority of these focus on Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, and his journey toward his ultimate goal of being a Pokémon Master, his many friends, and most especially his Pokémon, who he considers his partners and friends. Note: The episode order uses the English release. Indigo League (Season 1) Pokémon I Choose You! (S1, E1) In the very first scene of the very first episode, Ash watches a Pokemon battle between Gengar and Nidorino on T.V. Gengar uses hypnosis to put Nidirino to sleep, ending the battle. Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 12.16.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 12.17.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 12.17.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 12.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-31 at 12.17.26 PM.png Hypno's Naptime (S1, E26) Ash and his friends arrive at a town where many of the town's children are disappearing. They discover that a Hypno, a hypnotic Pokémon is responsible. Adults in the town have come to help their insomnia by being put to sleep by Hypno. However there is a side effect, making the children think they are different Pokémon and run away and put real Pokémon to sleep. This also happens to Misty who is hypnotized to act like a Seel. Ash stops Team Rocket from stealing Hypno and uses the Pokémon Drowzee to bring all the children and Pokémon back to normal. giphy 3.gif|gif HN-024.png HN-026.png HN-027.png HN-029.png HN-031.png HN-033.png HN-035.png HN-037.png HN-040.png HN-041.png 045.png 054.png 055.png e 001.png e 002.png 056.png 058.png e 003.png e 004.png e 006.png e 007.png 060.png 061.png 063.png e 013.png 065.png 066.png 068.png 069.png e 014.png 070.png 073.png 076.png 078.png e 008.png e 009.png e 010.png e 011.png e 012.png March of the Exeggutor Squad (S1, E39) Ash and his friends happen upon a luckless stage magician at a travelling carnival. When the magician's Eggsexcute hypnotize Ash, the magician uses Ash to capture a herd of Exeggutors. Things get worse when the Herd rampages and Team Rocket is hypnotized in thinking they are Exeggutors. Exeggcute.jpg|Exeggcute hypnotizing Ash Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.41.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.41.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.41.57 AM.png Exeggcute2.jpg Exeggcute4.jpg Exeggcute3.jpg Exeggcute5.jpg|The Exeggutors accidently hypnotize themselves Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.42.50 AM.png The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis (S1, E69) When Ash and Brock are training for the Pokémon League, they accidentally uncover a hidden temple containing Pokémon fossils. An archaeologist named Eve takes an ancient artifact they found, which turns to be from a hidden city called Pokémopolis. When a giant Gengar is summoned, two of the artifacts have possessed Eve which makes her unlock the spell to free a giant Alakazam. The spell on her is broken once it is summoned. Indigo-071-0704.png Indigo-071-0718.png Adventures on the Orange Islands (Season 2) Pikachu Re-Volts (S2, E85) When Ash and his friends arrived at Mandarin Island. They saw some Pokemon going against their trainers. They run to help but then Pikachu and Togepi start to go against them too. Later as Team Rocket arrived, Meowth runs off to Cassidy and Butch where they have hypnotized Pikachu, Togepi, Meowth and a couple of the Pokemon on the Island with a Pokemon called Drowzee. Jessie and James get out their Pokemon to fight but they get hypnotized by Drowzee too. The Johto Journeys (Season 3) Fowl Play! (S3, E154) Ash has his sights set on a rare and brightly-colored Noctowl, but this Pokémon's hypnosis leaves Ash's team unable to tell reality from illusion, much less stand up to another Pokémon in battle. Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.20.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.20.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.21.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.21.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.21.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.22.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.22.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.22.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.22.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.24.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.24.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.25.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.25.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.25.43 PM.png Master Quest (Season 5) Outrageous Fortunes (S5, E247) When Team Rocket kidnap a trainers Poliwrath, they place a machine on it's body called the Mark Three Manner Minder that allows them to control anybody who wears it. When Misty's Corsola gets the machine off Poliwrath it lands perfectly on Jessie whilst the controls are caught by Meowth. He and James decide to have a little fun and take turns controlling Jessie's body to battle Corsola. Poliwrath eventually attacks Jessie which frees her from the machine. L-MQ-OF EN 001.png L-MQ-OF EN 005.1.png L-MQ-OF EN 006.png L-MQ-OF EN 010.png L-MQ-OF EN 011.png L-MQ-OF EN 012.png L-MQ-OF EN 013.png L-MQ-OF EN 014.png L-MQ-OF EN 015.png L-MQ-OF EN 016.png L-MQ-OF EN 018.png L-MQ-OF EN 020.png L-MQ-OF EN 023.png L-MQ-OF EN 025.png L-MQ-OF EN 028.png L-MQ-OF EN 029.png L-MQ-OF EN 030.png L-MQ-OF EN 031.png L-MQ-OF EN 032.png L-MQ-OF EN 033.png L-MQ-OF EN 034.png L-MQ-OF EN 036.png L-MQ-OF EN 038.png L-MQ-OF EN 040.png L-MQ-OF EN 045.png L-MQ-OF EN 046.png L-MQ-OF EN 047.png L-MQ-OF EN 048.png L-MQ-OF EN 049.png L-MQ-OF EN 052.png L-MQ-OF EN 053.png L-MQ-OF EN 056.png L-MQ-OF EN 058.png L-MQ-OF EN 059.png L-MQ-OF EN 060.png L-MQ-OF EN 063.png L-MQ-OF EN 065.png L-MQ-OF EN 066.png L-MQ-OF EN 068.png Advanced Challenge (Season 7) Going for a Spinda (S7, E330) Team Rocket tries to steal a Spinda, but it fights back using Hypnosis. Team Rocket returns with a giant Spinda shaped robot, which is equipped with a mirror to reflect Psychic-type attacks. Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.41.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.41.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.42.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.42.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.44.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.45.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.45.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.45.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-20 at 7.45.36 PM.png Crazy as a Lunatone (S7, E360) When Ken and Mary of the Pokémon Mystery Club come across a Lunatone that crashes down from a meteor, it blasts them with hypnosis so it can escape. It takes refuge in a nearby town and hypnotizes the town's Nurse Joy. When Ash and friends followed by Team Rocket go to investigate the cause of Nurse Joy's strange behavior, they find the Lunatone who defends itself by briefly hypnotizing Jessie. After the Lunatone uses up the last of it's power to get rid of Team Rocket, Nurse Joy is freed from it's control. L-PAC-363 0.png L-PAC-363 NJ 1.png L-PAC-363 NJ 3.png L-PAC-363 NJ 5.png L-PAC-363 NJ 7.png L-PAC-363 2.png L-PAC-363 6.png L-PAC-363 8.png L-PAC-363 9.png L-PAC-363 11.png L-PAC-363 NJ 9.png L-PAC-363 NJ 11.png L-PAC-363 NJ 14.png L-PAC-363 NJ 16.png L-PAC-363 NJ 18.png Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension (Season 11) Playing The Leveling Field! (S11, E556) Ash battles Fantina, the Hearthome City Gym Leader, after witnessing the skills of her Mismagius. During the battle, Fantina’s Drifloon puts Ash’s Buizel and Chimchar to sleep with its Hypnosis. Pikachu falls under the Hypnosis as well after Drifloon evolves into Drifblim mid-battle. 7F9143C7-17B9-4092-B5A7-3F6C878FA201.jpeg 644AE6A0-EFDD-47C2-A0A1-A8A98F3EBB89.jpeg A0B54D3D-6535-420B-A31A-4DFC8A98DF6B.jpeg 8E6734CE-808F-4C9C-B031-2B5BB7A2CB55.jpeg EE7D7129-3655-4EBA-871E-C305ABE0EADD.jpeg F942155A-30E7-44B6-B348-5771888B1907.jpeg 2A508EFC-493B-4302-BF44-D3A201CFB502.jpeg E5F61E39-49A2-475A-94D5-2411CF1E4FCD.jpeg C8C00F3E-BBF0-4CF6-9A1F-642C431EF00A.jpeg 14B08F63-1114-4F57-BBFE-B1A74CE708B9.jpeg F4B9CE65-2F33-446E-AC41-F401F8AFE72B.jpeg CF048F35-0321-44B4-BA8A-2C2404A2D96D.jpeg FF45FDC9-C58D-41C3-A6AB-F35D0426C376.jpeg 1D17365D-6AF1-4121-B22D-6629B1DB01D2.jpeg 6050E3F8-A63B-4073-AA86-C2665FF9413B.jpeg 0C0C2938-09E1-4479-9C96-D2CB14057BE2.jpeg AA80DF73-1C9E-4478-BB91-801EC5769FA3.jpeg 88C72CFB-66D7-4ADA-AFA0-4345A20CAB34.jpeg 25C9DA8D-5B8D-4E22-B96D-90AAEF0C632F.jpeg 66206D7A-6B69-44FE-8290-7E2D4C4DFBF9.jpeg 16105EE2-BEF3-44C6-BB03-7A7621A28578.jpeg Black & White: Rival Destinies (Season 15) Battling the King of the Mines! (S15, E714) During his battle with the Driftveil City Gym Leader, Clay, Ash sends out his Snivy against Clay’s Palpitoad. Snivy successfully uses Attract to cause Palpitoad to fall in love with her, gaining the upper hand by suppressing his will to fight. 03B29502-9C2D-4C7A-B791-B1BCF5BC27A7.jpeg 0A877FC1-F3B2-4A25-9AF2-2959740D5FEF.jpeg 417669CA-7739-4351-8C07-A82AF4B4AAC0.jpeg A8ED3009-E5B1-4D8A-8BB2-8CADEDACBA0C.jpeg 14579260-FD33-440E-A3F5-4BFE2CD82EE8.jpeg XY (Season 17) A Conspiracy to Conquer! (S17, E814) While studying over Pikachu's battles, Team Rocket is intruded by a mysterious woman calling herself "Madame X" along with her Pokémon Malamar, who takes interest in Ash's Pikachu. She gets Malamar to hypnotize Team Rocket to be her servants besides Meowth who escapes by using his fury swipes on himself to avoid being hypnotized. After meeting up with Ash and his friends, he warns them of what's going on until the rest of Team Rocket catch up to them, along with Madame X and Malamar. Pikachu is kidnapped and taken back to Madame X's hideout, so Ash and friends catch after them with a Pikachu tracking robot made by Clemont which eventually blows up. Once in the hideout, the gang splits up to look for Madame X. Malamar catches Clemont and Bonnie and hypnotizes them to go after Ash, Serena and Meowth. Malamar then catches up to them and tries to hypnotize the rest of the group. Ash gets Meowth to use fury swipes on him to avoid being hypnotized, but Serena doesn't want her face getting scratched and ends up getting hypnotized. Ash and Meowth retreat and find where Madame X is located. Madame X orders Pikachu who is now hypnotized to attack Ash, but he doesn't give up and tries to get through to Pikachu. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie enter the room with Malamar and taunt Ash that he will fail, as well as revealing a bunch of hypnotized Pokémon. Outside the hideout, the damaged Pikachu robot tracks Pikachu's signal and crashes into the hideout, blowing up on Malamar. This stops it's control over everyone hypnotized, including Madame X who turns out to be an Officer Jenny that Malamar made it's servant. 001.png 002.png 003.png 004.png 005.png 006.png 007.png 008.png 009.png 010.png 012.png 013.png 014.png 015.png 016.png 017.png 018.png 019.png 020.png 021.png 022.png 023.png 024.png 025.png 026.png 027.png 028.png 029.png 030.png 031.png 032.png 032.1.png 033.png 034.png 035.png 036.png 037.png 038.png 039.png 040.png 041.png 042.png Pokémon_Fan_issue_34_p23.png serena2.png Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (Season 21) Mission: Total Recall! (S21, E984) Gladion gets hypnotized by Faba's Hypno, and he tries to hypnotize Lillie as well. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Fantasy Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Body Control Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Peril Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:Corruption Category:Mind Control Category:Empty Eyes Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps